christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete (Disney)
(1983-1991) Jim Cummings (1992-present) |appear = Mickey's Christmas Carol A Goof Troop Christmas Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" (cameo) "Pete's Christmas Caper" "Happy Hot Diggity Dog Holiday!" }} Pete is a character created by The Walt Disney Company, and the main antagonist in the Mickey Mouse cartoons. He is a large overweight cat, sometimes depicted with a peg leg. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete first appeared in Disney's Alice Comedies three years before Mickey's debut, and is Disney's oldest recurring character. Appearances * Mickey's Christmas Carol - Pete appears as the Ghost of Christmas Future (the role of which was played by Queen Grimhilde's hag form in the original vinyl record the special was based on). Unlike most Christmas Carol adaptations, Pete's appearance as the spirit is very brief, though he still manages to show Ebenezer Scrooge (played by Scrooge McDuck) the main point of the bad future he is showing. Pete brings Scrooge to a graveyard where Bob Cratchit (Mickey) is mourning Tiny Tim (Morty Fieldmouse), and a pair of weasels are laughing over Scrooge's grave, which he then pushes Scrooge into. * A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas - In the Christmas episode of the Disney Afternoon series , Pete, fed up with having to put up with Goofy's Christmas decorations ever year, decides that he and his family will spend Christmas in Apsrin, Colorado. Unbeknownst to Pete, however, Goofy's son Max talks him into also going to Asprin for Christmas, and to add insult to injury for Pete, Goofy and Max are staying in a cabin very close to the one Pete and his family are staying at. * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - Pete appears in this direct-to-video film's second segment, "A Very Goofy Christmas". Like in Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor, except here, Pete's family is not seen. Pete tells Max that there is no Santa Claus, crushing Max's spirit and having him questioning his existence due to lack of evidence. When Goofy stays up waiting for Santa, Goofy mistakes a Beagle Boy for Santa, who instead is robbing Pete's house, only to be caught by the police. Pete is present when the real Santa arrives, but he doesn't get anything except a front yard full of snow. Later, in the segment "Mickey and Minnie's Gift of the Magi", Pete appears as Mickey's cruel and uptight boss at a Christmas tree lot, where he tries to sell ten-foot Christmas trees for thrice the amount of an ordinary tree. When Mickey helps a poor family find a more affordable tree, Pete becomes furious, steals the money Mickey had earned, and kicks him out, presumably firing him. Karma quickly hits Pete yet again, though, as he then accidentally puts his still-lit cigar into his pocket, leading to a chain reaction of events which eventually results in him setting his ten-foot trees on fire. * "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" - Pete has a very brief, silent cameo in this short. When Mickey brings in Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey and Louie as Christmas carolers to help with his house's Christmas display, Mortimer brings in Pete, dressed as an angel. * "Pete's Christmas Caper" * "Happy Hot Diggity Dog Holiday!" Gallery Pete as The Ghost of Christmas Future.jpg|Pete as the Ghost of Christmas Future in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Pete_in_Once_Upon_a_Christmas.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. PeteAsSanta.jpg|Pete dressed as Santa Claus in "Pete's Christmas Caper". External links * Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from animated shorts Category:Male characters Category:Cats